Blossom Tears - MV fic
by Jina.Lee
Summary: Blossom Tears - Lyn ft Leo of Vixx. Mv Fic. hanya sebuah cerita singkat, menjelaskan tentang MV Blossom tears yang cukup fantastis. Hakyeon mencintai Leo dengan tulus. tapi apakah Leo juga mencintainya dengan ketulusan yang sama? / Vixx pairing. Leon/Neo Leo.Jung Taekwoon.a Hakyeon.Jung eunji.Apink. NC 17. GS


Blossom Tears

Cast :

Jung Taekwoon – Leo – Vixx

Cha Hakyeon –Vixx

Jung Eunji – A Pink

Now Playing : Blossom Tears – Lyn ft Leo of Vixx

MV Fic of Blossom Tears- Lyn ft Leo of Vixx

All the story based on the Music Video. I just make it into a story. The idea is not purely my idea. I just want to write a story about it.

Thank You

No plagiarism!

 _The goodbye trickles down your cheeks like blood  
Your lips asking why is so sad  
No, don't come, don't make that face  
Just pass me by_  
-

Gadis berkulit tan dan rambut panjang itu duduk di ujung kasur, menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya berusaha mengusir rasa bosan yang menggodanya. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya lalu melirik namja tampan berkulit putih di depannya.

Namja itu sibuk dengan berlembar-lembar design pakaian miliknya. Ia terlihat sangat fokus dan serius, membuat gadis itu enggang untuk menganggunya.

"huft~" ia menghela napas keras

Mendengarnya suara itu namja di depannya akhirnya menoleh lalu tersenyum kecil melihat gadis itu.

"Apa kau senyum-senyum!" gertaknya

Namja itu hanya diam seperti biasa dan mengembalikan fokusnya ke arah design-design di hadapannya.

"Leo-ya~" panggil gadis itu

"Hm..." sahut Leo

Leo masih tidak bergeming di tempatnya membuat gadis itu semakin kesal.

Gadis itu akhirnya tidak tahan dan berdiri dari tempatnya, ia berjalan menghampiri Leo lalu duduk di bangku yang ada di samping meja kerja Leo.

"apa sih yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanyanya penasaran, padahal ia jelas tahu apa yang dilakukan namja tampan yang berstatus kekasihnya itu

Leo mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah gadis itu lalu tersenyum sekali lagi. Gadis itu senang melihat senyuman Leo, karena yang ia tahu namja dingin ini hanya bisa tersenyum semanis ini di hadapannya, hanya dia. Dan dia merasa istimewa karenanya.

Leo mengambil kertas design yang sedari tadi menyita perhatiannya lalu membandingkannya di samping gadis itu. Ia mengernyitkan dahinya seakan membuat wajah berpikir.

"Sh... Cha Hakyeon... ternyata design ini sangat cocok denganmu," ucapnya dengan suara yang lembut dan pelan, khas seorang Jung Leo.

Ia tersenyum ke arah Hakyeon lalu meletakkan gambarnya kembali di meja kerja dan mulai menarik beberapa garis lagi disana.

"benarkah? Coba kulihat!" ujar Hakyeon semangat lalu melipat tangan kirinya di meja sembari tangan kanannya mengambil salah satu pensil Leo dan ikut mencoret beberapa goresan di gambar itu, berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Leo yang kembali tersita oleh gambarnya.

Leo tertawa pelan ketika bertarung pensil sebentar dengan Hakyeon yang berusaha mengacaukan gambarnya. Ia menarik kertas itu lalu kembali membandingkannya dengan Hakyeon.

Hakyeon tersenyum jahil lalu menarik kertas itu dari tangan Leo. Leo yang kaget langsung mengejar Hakyeon yang sudah tertawa sambil melompat-lompat dengan kertas design itu di tangannya.

"Hakyeon-a~" panggilnya

Hakyeon justru menjulurkan lidahnya jahil sambil mengacungkan kertas di tangannya ke arah Leo.

Leo tersenyum lalu memeluknya dari belakang, bercanda mengenai design itu sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Hakyeon.

"Hm... kurasa harus menambah hiasan di bagian roknya," ujar Hakyeon

"Hm..." balas Leo lalu mengambil lagi kertas itu dari tangan Hakyeon dan mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi

Leo yang jelas jauh lebih tinggi menyulitkan Hakyeon untuk merebutnya kembali.

Sesaat mereka menikmati momen itu bersama, sampai tiba-tiba bayangan masa lalu merasuki pikiran Leo.

Ia tersentak lalu mendorong Hakyeon menjauh darinya keras.

"ah..."

Hakyeon terjatuh tidak jauh darinya, tapi ia hanya memandangnya tajam sedangkan Hakyeon memandangnya takut.

Leo menghiraukan Hakyeon lalu berjalan kembali duduk di meja kerjanya. Hakyeon yang melihat reaksi Leo hanya terdiam lalu berdiri dari posisinya dan kembali duduk di atas kasur canggung.

Ia melihat Leo mengusap wajah dengan kedua tangannya kasar, lalu menghela napas keras.

Hakyeon bergidik ngeri, ia paling takut melihat Leo yang seperti ini. ia selalu merasa namja yang ia lihat bukanlah Leo, ketika ia menjadi seperti ini.

 _The countless words of love that we're whispered  
Our promises that are breaking instantly  
No, this is a dream, your eyes are telling me  
Just hug me again_

Hakyeon terbangun dari tidurnya dan melihat Leo sudah tidak ada di sampingnya. Ia mengusap matanya lalu menguap sekali. Kemudian ia menemukan segelas susu pisang dan roti di meja samping tempat tidur beserta secarik kertas.

- _Aku keluar sebentar membeli bahan, makanlah dulu, aku tidak akan lama-_

Tanpa ditulis siapa pengirimnya pun ia sudah tahu siapa yang menulisnya. Tidak ada siapa-siapa lagi di tempat itu selain ia dan Leo.

Tempat itu berupa rumah kecil, rumah itu hanya berisi kamar tidur utama yang cukup luas dengan meja kerja Leo di dalamnya, sebuah kamar kecil dan ... sebuah ruangan, yang Hakyeon tidak pernah tahu apa isinya.

Sudah tiga bulan sejak ia memutuskan menerima ajakan Leo untuk tinggal bersama di rumahnya, tapi Leo tidak pernah mengijinkannya untuk membuka ruangan itu.

Well... ia pikir Leo juga butuh privasi.

Ia meneguk susunya lalu menggigit rotinya hingga habis kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan. Ia merasa bosan lalu menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya sambil duduk di ujung kasur.

Matanya teralihkan ke arah pintu lalu tersenyum kecil. Ia rasa Leo tidak akan datang secepat itu kan.

Hakyeon melompat dari kasur lalu berjalan-jalan berkeliling kamar tidur yang terasa sangat luas itu. Ia berjalan ke arah beberapa mannequin dengan gaun-gaun indah, rancangan Leo. Semuanya indah, tapi kemudian matanya menoleh ke arah gaun putih di samping meja kerja Leo.

Ia tersenyum lebar, karena baginya gaun itulah yang paling indah diantara yang lain.

Ia menghampiri gaun itu lalu menyentuhnya hati-hati, takut merusaknya karena gaun itu sangat indah.

Ia kemudian beralih ke meja kerja Leo yang terlihat berantakan dengan kertas berserakan dimana-mana, juga beberapa foto yang dicetaknya sendiri.

Hakyeon tersenyum kecil ketika disadarinya itu adalah foto-fotonya yang diambil Leo ketika mereka liburan bersama ke Jepang. Sebagian besar adalah fotonya seorang yang sedang tersenyum. Hakyeon mengambil salah satu foto lalu tersenyum dan hendak meletakkanya kembali ketika ia melihat ada foto lain di atas meja itu.

Foto seorang gadis manis yang sedang tersenyum, bukan foto dirinya tentu saja. Wanita yang lain. Hakyeon menyelipkan foto itu di antara foto-fotonya cepat, ia tidak mau melihatnya, karena itu akan menyakiti perasaannya. Ia kemudian menarik napasnya pelan, berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

 _I loved you, I cared for you, that's it  
I loved you but now I hate you, that's the one reason_

 _You think I don't know you? You're lying right now  
You still love me, you're still the same_

 _I don't love you_

Hakyeon berbalik sambil menutup matanya, lalu ketika membukanya ia melihat sebuah rak tinggi di belakang meja kerja Leo. Ia menghampirinya lalu melihat-lihat isinya sebentar.

Sampai ia melihat rak yang paling bawah dan melihat sebuah peti berukuran sedang dengan beberapa botol berisi pil yang sepertinya obat-obatan.

Ia mengernyitkan dahinya bingung lalu jongkok di depan peti itu dan meraih obat-obatan tersebut. Ia mengendus botolnya, dan sepertinya botol itu memang sudah lama ada di situ. Ia kembali merasa sosok Leo semakin jauh, semakin misterius. Terlalu banyak hal yang ia tidak tahu dari sosok seorang Leo.

Tiga bulan lamanya ia tinggal disini, ia bahkan tidak tahu kalau Leo menyimpan obat-obatan sebanyak ini.

Apa Leo sakit? Tapi benarkah? Ia merasa Leo baik-baik saja...

Hakyeon meletakkan kembali obat-obatan itu di tempatnya lalu beranjak dari situ.

Ia baru saja akan kembali bermalas-malasan di kasurnya ketika matanya menangkap ada sebuah kotak besar berwarna putih berpita merah muda di pojok ruangan, dekat mannequin-mannequin yang memajang karya Leo.

Ia mengurungkan niatnya lalu berjalan menghampiri kotak tersebut.

Ia mengelu bagian atas kotak tersebut, dan melihat tidak ada nama pengirim ataupun penerima di kotak itu, ia pun tidak merasa Leo akan memberikan hadiah padanya. Lalu sebenarnya apa isi kotak tersebut, ia sendiri jadi penasaran.

Baru saja ia akan membuka tutup kotak tersebut, kotak tersebut sudah tersebut sudah tertutup kembali cepat.

Hakyeon tersentak lalu mendongak kaget.

"Leo-ya..." panggilnya

Mata Leo terbelalak, wajahnya terlihat panik, sepertinya kotak ini tidak seharusnya ia buka, atau mungkin...

Tiba-tiba Hakyeon teringat foto wanita lain yang ia temukan di meja kerja Leo tadi. Mungkin, kotak ini berisi kenangan bersama wanita itu, pikirnya. Dadanya sesak, tapi ia berusaha bersikap biasa saja, apalagi dengan tatapan Leo yang terlihat tajam namun sulit diartikan.

"Ah, Leo-ya... kau sudah pulang!" panggilnya sok ceria lalu menarik tangannya dari kotak tersebut.

Leo tidak menjawab masih menahan tangannya di atas kotak sementara ia sendiri menatap ke arah Hakyeon.

Hakyeon berjalan menjauh lalu mendekati gaun yang dibuatkan Leo untuknya.

"Gaunnya indah sekali! Aku suka, sebentar lagi aku pasti bisa memakainya kan," ucap Hakyeon berusaha mengalihkan Leo dari kejadian sebelumnya.

Leo hanya diam lalu memandang Hakyeon yang sedang berpose, seakan ia sedang memakai gaun itu di sebelah mannequin.

Tidak... tidak Hakyeon juga... batinnya.

 _He love me, he loves me not  
I pick the flower petals as I endlessly cry  
The flower petals drench my feet_

 _Each petal that has fallen  
Seems like us, making my heart ache_

 _Why did we have to break up?_

Leo membuka matanya lalu merasakan Hakyeon menggeliat dalam tidurnya . Ia melirik ke arah Hakyeon tanpa ekspresi. Wajah Hakyeon yang tertidur sangatlah manis, boleh dibilang Hakyeon adalah gadis termanis yang pernah dilihatnya.

Tubuhnya tidak terlalu mungil, cukup tinggi untuk ukuran wanita. Tubuhnya juga tidak kurus ataupun gemuk, sedikit berisi dan justru itu membuatnya terlihat seksi.

Wajahnya mungil dan bulat, matanya bulat dan bibirnya yang...

Tanpa sadar Leo tersenyum tipis lalu menggerakkan tangannya hendak menyentuh wajah manis yang sedang tertidur itu.

Tiba-tiba gerakannya terhenti, entah mengapa bayangan Hakyeon yang sedang berpose di sebelah mannequin muncul di pikirannya. Ia tersentak pelan lalu menarik kembali tangannya.

Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam, berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Tidak. Jangan sekarang. Batinnya

Merasakan ada yang salah dengan Leo disampingnya, Hakyeon membuka matanya lalu menoleh ke arah Leo.

Ia meraih tangan Leo yang tadi hendak menyentuhnya, lalu meletakkan telapak tangan Leo di pipinya, merasakan hangatnya tangan Leo. Tapi, telapak tangannya basah, ada yang aneh. Tidak biasanya ia seperti ini, Leo tidak pernah seperti ini.

Leo membelalakkan matanya lalu dengan cepat menarik kembali tangannya dari pipi Hakyeon.

Ia segera bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalanpelan ke arah gaun Hakyeon lalu melirik ke arah gadis itu sejenak, kemudian dengan tidak sabar berjalan menuju meja kerjanya. Ia mengamati meja kerjanya sebentar lalu tiba-tiba wajahnya berubah panik.

Hakyeon yang juga sudah mendudukkan dirinya di kasur memperhatikan Leo dari tempatnya.

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, apa yang disembunyikan Leo darinya? Apa Leo benar punya penyakit? Tapi apa?

Berbagai macam pertanyaan mulai berkecamuk di pikirannya. Ia kekasih Leo, tapi ia bahkan seakan tidak tahu apapun tentangnya.

"Le...leo..." lirihnya

Leo tidak tampak seperti mendengarkan Hakyeon, ia justru mengacak mejanya kasar, seakan mencari sesuatu yang Hakyeon tidak tahu apa.

Hakyeon beranjak dari kasur lalu berjalan pelan menghampiri Leo yang sedang duduk di kursinya tapi tangannya masih terlihat kalang kabur mencari sesuatu di meja itu, terlihat frustasi.

"leo..." lirihnya lagi

Tapi Leo tampak tidak menggubris panggilan Hakyeon sama sekali, tangannya masih sibuk mencari-cari sesuatu.

"Aish!"

Hakyeon menyentuh pundaknya pelan, Leo terdiam menghentikan kegiatannya, namun nafasnya masih tidak teratur.

Merasa Leo sudah sedikit lebih tenang, Hakyeon mengalungkan lengannya di leher Leo dan memeluknya erat dari belakang.

"aku disini Leo-ya..." bisiknya

Napas Leo mulai teratur lalu ia menutup matanya dan menyentuh lengan Hakyeon yang melingkar di lehernya.

"aku disini..." bisik Hakyeon

Kau tidak boleh pergi... batin Leo

 _I loved you, I cared for you, that's it  
(Don't say that)  
I loved you but now I hate you, that's the one reason_

 _You think I don't know you? You're lying right now  
You still love me, you're still the same_

Leo menutup matanya erat-erat, merasakan pelukan hangat Hakyeon. Sesaat bayangan masa lalu itu kembali menghantuinya.

Flashback on

Namja itu menggoreskan beberapa garis di kertasnya dengan mantap, yakin dengan apa yang ia lakukan.

Cklek

"leo-yaaa~"

Ia tidak bergeming dari tempatnya, toh dia sudah tahu siapa yang datang.

"Aku datang~"

Leo mengalihkan perhatian dari pekerjaannya sebentar lalu membalikkan kertas tersebut, agar gadis yang baru datang itu tidak bisa melihatnya.

Melihat apa yang dilakukan Leo, gadis itu mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Tuh kan! Kau pasti tidak mau membiarkan aku melihatnya lagi!" kesalnya

"Sudah kubilang ini kejutan, Eunji-ya," ucapnya lembut

"kau selalu seperti itu, menyebalkan," ucapnya pura-pura kesal lalu duduk di tempat tidur Leo

Leo terkekeh pelan lalu beranjak dari meja kerjanya mendekati Eunji dan duduk di sampingnya. Leo mengelus rambut Eunji pelan, sedangkan Eunji masih menunjukkan wajah kesalnya.

"Sebentar lagi selesai, kok," ucapnya lalu menarik pundak Eunji mendekat ke arahnya

"tapi aku kan penasaran," ucapnya lagi

Leo tertawa kecil lalu mengelus-elus rambut Eunji pelan.

Hanya Eunji yang bisa membuatnya tertawa, hanya Eunji yang bisa membuatnya tersenyum. Selama 26 tahun hidupnya, baru kali ini ia menemukan seseorang yang benar-benar ia cintai.

.

.

.

.

Besok adalah hari ulang tahun Eunji , dan ia sudah bertekad untuk menyelesaikan hadiahnya itu malam ini secepatnya.

Sebuah gaun elegan tanpa lengan dan panjang rok selutut berwarna merah maroon sudah ada di depannya, tinggal beberapa sentuhan lagi dan gaun ini sudah siap untuk dipakai oleh Eunji.

Membayangkan betapa cantiknya Eunji memakai gaun di hadapannya ini saja sudah membuatnya tersenyum sendiri. Ya. Eunji pasti sangat cantik mengenakannya.

 _I was lonely every day  
From protecting you_

 _I'm sorry for the painful times  
I won't lose you again_

 _Come into my arms now_

Leo memasukkan gaun merah maroon itu ke dalam sebuah kotak putih besar dengan pita berwarna merah lalu meletakkannya di atas meja kecil di kamar Eunji. Ia membayangkan betapa bahagianya Eunji ketika membuka hadiah darinya. Ia pasti terkejut.

Leo menarik napas dalam lalu melirik ke arah jam tangannya dan buru-buru keluar dari kamar Eunji. Ia harus mempersiapkan semua hal yang dibutuhkan untuk merayakan ulang tahun Eunji.

Tak lama setelah kepergian Leo, Eunji masuk ke kamarnya dengan wajah pucat lalu melihat sebuah kotak putih di atas meja. Ia berjalan pelan ke arah kotak itu lalu membuka penutupnya.

Dilihatnya sebuah gaun merah maroon, mungkin juga gaun terindah yang pernah dilihatnya. Hanya dengan melihatnya saja ia sudah tahu gaun ini past pemberian Leo.

Tapi ia tidak mengambil gaun itu dari kotaknya, justru menutupnya kembali. Ia mengambil semua barang-barangnya lalu memasukkan seluruh pakaiannya ke dalam koper.

Ia berjalan pelan mengelilingi ruangan itu, lalu menutup matanya pelan, berusaha mengingat semua kenangan indahnya bersama Leo di tempat itu.

Ia merah sebuah patung jerapah polos yang sebenarnya ada sepasang, miliknya dan Leo. Ia mengambil miliknya lalu memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Setidaknya, ia bisa membawa satu kenangan saja bersamanya kan.

Eunji mengelus kotak putih itu lagi lalu matanya terkatup erat, sampai setetes airmata turun membasahi pipi mulusnya. Ia meletakkan sebuah surat yang ditulis di atas kertas cokelat di atas kotak putih itu. Lalu pergi tanpa membawa hadiah itu bersamanya.

.

.

.

Leo masuk ke kamar sambil membawa sebuah buket mawar berukuran sedang yang sangat indah di tangannya. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam. Hari ini ia akan melamar Eunji.

Ia segera masuk ke dalam kamar karena ia yakin Eunji pasti sudah ada di dalam, mungkin juga sudah mencoba gaun pemberiannya.

Leo membuka pintu dengan senyuman, dan baru saja ia akan memanggil kekasihnya itu, tiba-tiba senyumannya memudar.

Ia melihat ruangan itu sudah hampir kosong, yang tersisa hanyalah kotak hadiah pemberiannya dan patung jerapah yang ia ingat ada sepasang namun kini hanya satu.

Ia berjalan ke arah meja dimana patung itu berada lalu meraihnya sambil memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Tempat itu terlihat seperti kamar kosong. Eunji seakan sudah mempersiapkan dirinya untuk pergi.

Ia meletakkan kembali patung itu di tempatnya lalu mengampiri kotak hadiah yang sudah ia persiapkan. Dilihatnya Eunji meninggalkan sepucuk surat di atas kotak tersebut. Ia meraihnya kemudian membukanya.

*Leo-ya, mianhae... saranghae... aku harus pergi... jangan cari aku*

-Eunji-

Leo menjatuhkan buket bunga di tangannya, sedangkan tangannya yang lain memegang erat surat itu. Apa-apaan ini, Eunji pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun, bahkan surat yang ia tinggalkan tidak menjelaskan apapun.

Sejak saat itu Leo tidak pernah bisa menemukan Eunji, dimanapun ia berada, ia tidak pernah lagi bisa bertemu dengan Eunji.

Eunji meninggalkannya. Hanya itu yang membekas di hatinya, memorinya tentang Eunji.

Flashback off

 _I love you, I love you, that's it  
Even if my blackened and burned a heart explodes_

 _I'll stay here now  
_

Leo melenguh lalu membuka matanya perlahan, beranjak dari posisi nyamannya. Sesaat setelah ia membuka matanya, ia sadar bahwa ia tertidur di meja kerjanya, dengan kepala menghadap ke arah tempat tidur.

Ah, benar juga. Ia tertidur saat mengamati Hakyeon yang tertidur dari meja kerjanya.

Tunggu

Hakyeon!

Dimana dia?

Dimana Hakyeon?!

Leo tersentak berdiri dari meja kerjanya ketika ia menyadari Hakyeon tidak ada di tempat tidur.

Tangannya bergerak kasar menyapu semua benda yang ada di depannya. Gerakannya semakin kacau, pikirannya benar-benar berkecamuk sekarang.

Dimana Hakyeon?! Dimana dia sekarang?! Dimana?!

"Argh!" teriaknya frustasi lalu mengacak tempat tidurnya. Ia melemparkan semua mannequin di depannya, napasnya tidak beraturan. Ia panik. Ia harus menemukan Hakyeon. Tapi kemana? Dimana?

Ia mengusap wajahnya kasar, frustasi.

Cklek

"leo-ya.."

Leo menoleh, gerakannya terhenti ketika menemukan Hakyeon berdiri di ambang pintu, berjalan menghampirinya.

Hakyeon tidak berkata apa-apa, hanya melingkarkan lengannya di perut Leo dan memeluknya erat, berusaha menghapuskan kekhawatirannya. Leo menatap kosong ke depan lalu menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas pundak sempit Hakyeon.

"Aku disini, aku hanya keluar sebentar, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu," bisik Hakyeon

Tatapan kosong Leo berubah, ia kemudian menatap tajam gaun yang dibuatnya untuk Hakyeon, gaun putih warna kesukaan Hakyeon.

Tidak. Kau tidak akan pernah. Tidak akan bisa meninggalkanku.

 _Because I have so much to do for you  
Because there's so much I owe you  
_

Leo menyandarkan punggungnya di tembok samping pintu kamar mandinya. Ia menutup matanya erat lalu membukanya kembali. Tatapannya tajam, menyiratkan kepuasan juga kejanggalan. Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang dipikirkannya. Seakan semua yang ia pikirkan berbahaya.

Tangannya menyentuh engsel pintu lalu membukanya. Ia berjalan pelan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi lalu melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin.

Tampan sangat tampan.

Tapi kau tak pernah tahu apa yang bisa disembunyikan wajah tampan itu bukan?

Leo beralih ke arah bathtub di samping cermin.

Dilihatnya Hakyeon.

Gadis manis itu menutup matanya dengan tubuh terkulai lemas di atas bathtub. Leo menghampirinya lalu duduk di samping bathtub. Ia meraih tangan Hakyeon yang terkulai lemas di sisi bathtub.

Mengelusnya pelan lalu meletakkannya di pipinya. Menghirup wangi vanilla dari tangan Hakyeon, dan merasakan kehangatan dari tangan Hakyeon untuk terakhir kalinya.

Ya

Terakhir kalinya

Bila kau mencoba mencari detak jantung di tubuh gadis itu.

Maka tak perlu membuang waktumu, karena hasilnya nihil.

Entah bagaimana caranya, Leo sudah menghabisi nyawa gadis itu, dengan cara yang paling lembut yang bisa ia pikirkan.

Bagaimanapun ia merasa, ia tidak ingin menyakiti gadis manis itu. Maka ia buat gadis itu mati tanpa kesakitan sedikitpun. Setidaknya itulah hal terakhir yang bisa ia lakukan untuk Hakyeon, benarkan?

.

.

.

Leo keluar dari kamar mandi sambil membawa sebuah tabung berisi jantung. Jantung gadis manisnya, Cha Hakyeon.

Dibukanya pintu ruangan. Ruangan yang tidak pernah dibuka oleh Hakyeon. Bodohnya. Gadis itu menurut, ia tidak pernah sekalipun membuka ruangan itu, ataupun menanyakan sesuatu tentangnya. Setidaknya kalau ia bersikeras. Mungkin ia bisa melarikan diri sebelum hal ini terjadi.

Leo berjalan ke arah sebuah pintu besar di tembok di depannya.

Dibukanya lalu diletakkannya tabung berisi jantung Hakyeon di dalam rak. Di tengah-tengah tabung yang lain. Tabung yang isinya sama. Jantung-jantung, gadis yang pernah mencintainya.

.

.

.

.

Hakyeon istimewa

Hakyeon membuatnya tersenyum

Hakyeon yang penurut

Hakyeon yang tidak mau kehilangan dirinya, tidak pernah berusaha mengusik privasinya

Karena itulah ia istimewa

Karena itu pulalah...

Leo tidak ingin kehilangan Hakyeon walau seditik pun.

Leo menepati janjinya, ia mengenakan gaun itu pada Hakyeon.

Hakyeon sangat cantik, ia sudah tahu dari awal, Hakyeon pasti akan sangat cantik mengenakan gaun buatannya.

Leo membuka ruangan itu lagi. Menemukan Hakyeon yang berdiri kaku di tengan ruangan, mengenakan gaun putih yang sangat disukainya. Gaun yang dibuatkan khusus oleh Leo untuknya.

Leo mengelus rambut Hakyeon lalu menghirup aromanya. Aroma khas Hakyeon yang disukainya.

"kau sangat cantik, Hakyeon-ah..." bisiknya

Lalu meletakkan kepalanya di atas pundak dingin Hakyeon.

"Saranghae..."

 _Because I'm so thankful_

 _Let's not grow apart_

Note :

Jeng Jeng Jeng

Hanya sebuah coretan, sebenernya saya mau minta maaf sama readers tercinta. Secret Admirer, Shes Mine, dan Our Fate yang mengalami kemandekan di ide dan waktu.

MV Fic ini dibuat untuk menebus sedikit dosa saya karena ga ngepost-post.

Kebetulan lagi suka banget sama vixx... dan entah kenapa lagi ga ada feel buat nerusin EXO.

Maybe juga tiga fanfic di atas yang belum selesai, bakalan jadi karya-karya terakhir with EXO pairings.

Selanjutnya... mungkin saya akan lebih banyak ngepost fanfics with Vixx pairings.

Sorry once again.

I Hope you like it, and dont forget to review!

Thank You for your supports!


End file.
